Hunter
by poisonousgolem
Summary: Un cazador en territorio del clan nura... ¿que sucedera con aquel enviado a vigilarlo? Parte de la serie "la gata y el monje" Warning: OC use


A todo aquel que siga leyendo esto, gracias, esta parte ya no es un drabble, y es un crossover con Hunter X Hunter, si bien n es necesario haber visto o leido dicha serie para entenderle, solo saber como es fisicamente Hisoka

* * *

-Maldita sea, no debo de permitir que se dé cuenta que estoy aquí, si tuviese que enfrentarlo, probablemente no podría contra él, aparte, no sé como pelea- Murmuro la bakeneko, siguiendo a aquel hombre, analizándolo, era demasiado fácil el seguirlo, ese traje era lo suficientemente llamativo como para no perderlo de vista.

Ella aprovechaba los techos para ir tras él, haciendo uso de su agilidad felina, frenando en la cornisa de un edificio al percatarse que él se había detenido en un parque. –Esto no me gusta, pero…- pensó, cometiendo el error de perderlo de vista unos segundos, cosa que lamento al sentir una presencia tras ella. Ante esto, Yoru salto hacia el piso, al caer miro hacia atrás, dándose cuenta sin sorpresa alguna que el hombre llamado Hisoka, estaba justo donde la youkai se encontraba hacia unos segundos. –No, no, no, ¿Cómo?- susurro la felina, observándolo, sus ojos dorados tenían el mismo tono que los de él, cosa que la preocupo, definitivamente, aquel hombre era peligroso.

La postura de la chica intrigo al mago, dado que mostraba que la persona que lo seguía no era débil, y posiblemente, madura. –Vaya, quien diría que es una chica la que me viene siguiendo…- comento, sin perderla de vista, sonriendo ante su visible nerviosismo.

-Muéstrate como realmente eres. – ordeno, ante lo cual la bakeneko hisseo, renuente a enseñar su forma demoniaca. –no me culpes si mueres antes de lo debido, entonces.- añadió el pelirrojo, arrojando una de sus cartas a los pies de la youkai, que salto hacia atrás, accidentalmente mostrando su forma real, sus orejas destacando por sus puntas blancas y la cola balanceándose nerviosa tras ella.

-Lo sabia…- al decir esto, una sonrisa sádica se formo en la boca del cazador, logrando que la felina se pusiera totalmente en guardia, sus garras formándose, dispuesta a atacar, pero Hisoka hizo el primer movimiento, forzándola a retroceder aun más.

-Yo no quería, pero…- susurro, colocándose en posición para usar su "osore", sus pupilas gatunas destacando.

Hisoka noto que, definitivamente, la chica valía la pena al sentir el cambio en el ambiente y en su actitud, ella se veía dispuesta a todo, y eso lo excitaba.

Yoru decidió no darle tiempo de prepararse, atacando con toda su velocidad, dirigiendo sus garras a aquellos ojos, pero no esperaba que el respondiese con la misma rapidez, esquivando y regresando los golpes a un ritmo que la bakeneko a duras penas podía evadir. Decidida a no perder o retroceder tan pronto, alcanzo a conectar una patada, pero el asesino aprovecho el movimiento para arrojarla contra un árbol, del cual se colgó el demonio, observándolo con ira.

-Oh, no…- murmuro, mostrando sus colmillos, analizándolo antes del siguiente ataque, pero deteniéndose al momento al notar un aura rosa brillante que rodeaba al cazador.- ¿Qué rayos es eso?- alcanzo a preguntarse a sí misma, antes de sentirse intimidada por dicha energía. –no, no, no, no ¡NO!- exclamo, un tono asustado en su voz, dado que ella mejor que nadie, sabía que un youkai asustado, era youkai muerto.

Prefiriendo la humillación a la muerte, puso pies en polvorosa, tensándose y tratando de correr aun más rápido al escuchar al pelirrojo tras ella, esa presencia era letal y en el estado en el cual estaba Yoru, enfrentarlo era imposible. Dispuesta a lo que fuera para perderlo, entro a su territorio, los callejones estrechos. Después de correr varios minutos, y estando segura de haberlo dejado tras de sí, tomo su forma de camuflaje más sencilla, un simple gatito, y se metió en la caja de cartón más cercana, tratando de calmarse, cosa que no logro al tener la horrible sensación de alguien sujetando su cuello, la obscuridad e inmovilidad tragándosela, al tiempo que escuchaba esa voz que comentaba con una poco sana naturalidad: -Con que aquí estabas…-

El estar indefensa era lo peor que le podía pasar, esa voz burlona y esos ojos eran temibles, pero alcanzo a escuchar otra voz, una conocida la cual la llamaba.

-Yoru, Yoru, ¡YORU, DESPIERTA!- exclamaba Kurotabo, al darse cuenta que su novia tenia pesadillas, la felina despertando sobresaltada, siendo su primera reacción colgarse del cuello del monje.

-Calma, fue solo un sueño, calma…- trato de relajarla él, notando que aquella pesadilla la había dejado muy asustada. -¿Volviste a soñar con ese tipo, verdad?- le pregunto, su expresión un poco sombría al escuchar una afirmación entre hipidos. –Calma, sabes que ese tipo ya no está en el territorio, calma…- -Kuro, tu lo viste, no parecía humano...- lo sé, Yoru, lo sé...- respondió mientras pasaba su mano entre el cabello de la bakeneko, notando sus orejitas totalmente retraídas. –Trata de relajarte- le susurro, besándole la frente y abrazándola, sintiendo a la felina relajarse ligeramente. –Antes que otra cosa, Yoru, ¿Me sueltas el cuello? Me estas ahorcando.-

* * *

Gracias a quien haya leido hasta aca, si encoentran algu error, favor de dejarlo en una review, yo se que no soy perfecta, y se aceptan criticas y jitomatazos.


End file.
